Third Eye Shinobi
by gekkokage
Summary: The mind is the best tool in a ninja's arsenal...one can make anything possible if they learn to apply it properly. What if Naruto became a shinobi who specialized in mental skill over exaggerated raw power? After all, a mind is a terrible thing to waste. Complete revamp! New Ch.1 up, others coming soon.


**(Author's Note):I know this is kinda random and sudden, but this story wasn't really inspiring the mood that I was originally looking for. So, I decided that rather than lose yet another story to the troughs of seclusion and anonymity, I decided to completely revamp it. This will properly explain everything that I wanted it to and more... I hope. ;)**

* * *

><p>The afternoon sun sat high above as its light shone brightly, though not everyone was appreciative of this act of nature.<p>

'Kuso...right in the face, too.'

Blonde hair that splayed about in a wild array of spikes, whisker marks etching small troughs into cheeks, and twin orbs of azure all signaled the awakening of one youth as he sat at a desk beside a window. With all the composition of a sloth, the boy rose from his desk, and began stretching to realign his bones and joints. The world around him slowly came back into perception as the sound of children talking filled the air of the classroom; no doubt discussing the events of the day.

'Huh, what's with all this noise? Well, the proctor should be here pretty soon anyway.'

As if spoken into being, the door to the room slid open to reveal a man dressed in blue cargo pants that were tied at the shin, blue sandals, and a green vest with a red spiral pattern on it. The main thing that drew attention however, was the scarf on his head with a sliver of metal on it, for in the metal a symbol could be seen...of a small leaf with a spiral quite similar to the one on his vest.

"Alright brats, listen up!" This brought all sound to a screeching halt as everyone turned their attention on the speaker," These are the results for class 2-B, they are final, and indicate all of the following people have passed their Genin exam."

It was so quiet you could hear the leaves rustling outside was the suspense of the group present,"Numbers 1 through 4, 8, 12, 15 through 19, and 26. Those of you who did not pass, will have your name posted here on the board in case you forgot your number. Congratulations to those of you who passed, and we look forward to having you in the shinobi ranks."

The strange part of this was, that as the male was speaking on those who didn't pass, he locked eyes with the blonde. Who, once the man left, couldn't help but sigh. 'Shafted again huh? Guess that was to be expected. Well, let's go see get this over with.'

The walk hadn't been long, and soon enough he was before the board with several other students, lamenting their loss. Glancing at the list, he scrolled a few names in search of his own,' Yuki Kurasawa, Misaki Sanada, Kon Tsuiten, Tch...Same as last year.'

In big, red, bold lettering was a single name:  
>Naruto Uzumaki<p>

* * *

><p>The midday sun had fallen into twilight sky when Naruto exited his favorite restaurant, Ichiraku's Ramen. He had spent the time away recalling all the happenings of the day to his two favorite people, Teuchi the owner, and his daughter Ayame. They always enjoyed his storytelling, and he had fun expressing his thoughts to the pair as he vented his frustrations from the day. Another reason he spent so much time there was because they never truly forced him to leave, and when in their company, other patrons actually treated him somewhat decent.<p>

Not that they spoke to him, no, that was never an occurrence. It was that they rarely spoke out on anything he said, see, and when they did it only took a glance from one the duo to silence their complaints. This action, however, was what led to a rather small influx of customers for them... Something that the young blonde noticed early on, and out of duty as well as guilt, the Uzumaki naturally came by on a regular basis to eat their food; sometimes tipping a little over what he was supposed to.

Anyway, not long after he left the ramen stand, the boy felt that he was being watched. Not that anybody was around, just that his instincts told him so, and in his ever increasing years he had learned to trust that intuition. So, when a group of four ninja suddenly appeared around him, he was merely wary moreso than shocked.

"Uzumaki Naruto, you are to come with us."

(Elsewhere)

The boy found himself before a large set of heavy wooden doors, a set that he knew all to well. One of the shinobi rapped three times, and a elderly voice called from within. "Enter." As the blond opened the door all the ninja had vanished in blurs of speed or smoke.

"Ah, Naruto. I was looking for you."

The boy said not a word as he settled into his seat. The older man began to light his pipe as he watched the person before him, once he was finished he spoke again,"I saw the results of your genin exam." It seemed that one phrase deflated the boy like a balloon with a hole in it.

"You know, shinobi are supposed to excel in all areas, whether they interest them or not. The reason I placed you into the program early was because you told me you were ready. However, your actions and your results are showing me that you are not. Honestly, I'm disappointed in you, I expected greater things from you of all the candidates because of your dream...you can't become hokage if you cannot pass into genin, Naruto."

'I know that! It's just..'

_"Nobody likes you..."_

_"Why are you even here?"_

_"Ha! You think you can become a ninja? Ridiculous!"_

_"Monster...what would you know of our way of life? You should quit while you're ahead, no way anyone would help you get any real power again. Not after what you did..."_

Naruto simply shook his head, and grinned largely,"I understand Jiji, I'll do better next time. Believe it! I'm gonna pass next time with flying colors!"

* * *

><p>The walk home seemed an eternal pilgrimage as night's cooling touch embraced him. He shivered slightly at the breeze, and wrapped his jacket tighter around his slender frame. The real reason he didn't mind his orange monster of a jumpsuit, since it was a size or two too large on him, and held a various assortment of pockets in which to stash weapons and other useful tools of the trade.<p>

As he snuggled into his orange fabric, he sensed a presence close by, yet even as he made to pull a limb from his sleeve they were there. Two men wearing sleek nylon bodysuits, and grey colored armor, the thing that stood out more however was the blank white animal masks. This brought the young blonde's action to a dead halt,"Anbu? What are you guys doing out so late, I just came from Hokage-ji, does he want me back now?"

A shake of the head was the only reply before one of them stepped forward,"It is not the hokage, but another who wishes to speak with you, Uzumaki Naruto. Please come with us."

A scowl forced its way onto the boy's visage as he analyzed his situation, 'If these guys aren't with Jiji, something's up, but I get the vibe that these anbu wannabes mean business. Grrr...' with a heavy sigh, he relented,"Guess I don't really have a choice, now do I?"

* * *

><p>For the second time, Naruto found himself in front of a set of double doors and a shinobi knocking on it before vanishing.<p>

'What is this ding dong ditch with ninjas?'

Shaking his head, the boy slowly opened the door, to come face to face with three people. The first was an elderly male with grey hair and liverspots, yet he wore expensive clothing, making him seem really important to the youth. He sat in a black leather armchair on the left side of the room. The second was an old lady who seemed to try to glare a hole in his head with how hard her look was to him, and she was sitting in a twin chair of her fellow elder off to the right. The third, he was also up in age, but he seemed to have a cold air of...apathy about him, despite looking totally harmless completely wrapped in bandages. Something about him set the boy's instinct on edge, and he always listened to his instincts...

"Uzumaki Naruto... I know of your desire to become a shinobi, and I'm here to make you a guarantee. I can make you the next yondaime."

Eyes wide, the boy couldn't help but have delusions of grandure at that statment,'T-the Yondaime?! The strongest shinobi in all the elemental nations...'

"How?"

A simple word, yet it held a hopeful and guarded edge to it. The supposed cripple merely smiled,"If you join my shinobi, become part of my ROOT, I will ensure that you are as strong as I claim if not more so. Aren't you tired of this village always looking at you with scorn or disdain for no real reason? I know many things, Naruto, I could even tell you the reason why you're so hated, as well as your parentage."

Again, the young blonde was thrown of tilt. This man could help him become a ninja, the second _yellow flash_, _and_ he knew who his parents were? Caution thrown to the wind, the boy nodded with a grin.

"Sign me up."

* * *

><p>Hoping you all like the intro. This is the new and improved Third Eye Shinobi.<p> 


End file.
